Oga(Tatsumi) and Hilda A Valentine Special!
by Starfall2466
Summary: Tatsumi's Sister, Misaki, informs Hilda about a day called Valentine's day and urges Hilda to whip up some chocolates for her "husband" and Guess what? The chocolates turn out to be a failure one after another. She decides it's still okay to give it to her "beloved" but as she enters school to give it to him, she receives a shocking surprise...and so on...XD
1. Chocolates

Oga(Tatsumi) and Hilda; A Valentine Special!

Summary;

Tatsumi's Sister, Misaki, informs Hilda about a day called Valentine's day and urges Hilda to whip up some chocolates and cookies for her "husband".

Guess what? The chocolates turn out to be a failure one after another. She decides it's still okay to give it to her "beloved" but as she enters school to give it to

him, she receives a shocking surprise...

* * *

"Hilda, Hilda~!" Tatsumi's older sister, Misaki, called out as she entered the room her sister-in-law was in. "Have you made Tatsumi some chocolates yet for Valentine's day? I know how much he loves your cooking!"

The wet nurse only stared at her in question. "Va...len...tine's day? What is this self-proclaimed event about?"

"A-ah...You haven't given him chocolates yet?" Misaki panicked a bit, trying to figure out why Hilda had not made any for her little brother yet. "Well, Valentine's day is a day where girls bake chocolates for their boyfriends or loved ones and give it to them on February 14th, Valentine's day!"

Misaki tried to help Hilda comprehend what she was saying by using body signs and actions.

"Hoh..." Hilda placed her right hand under her chin as she listened. "So Va..lentine's day is when I must give a gift to that sewer rat...?" She mumbled.

"How about we go down to the kitchen and whip up some chocolates for him right now? I'm sure with the right amount of ingredients and lots of love, they'll turn out into a heavenly tasting treat!" The black-haired woman, not knowing the consequences she could have earned, pulled Hilda's hand and led (Mostly dragged) her little sister to the kitchen.

* * *

**~A little while later~**

"It's done!" Misaki excitedly exclaimed as she took out the delicious truffles out from the oven.

"It looks perfect!" The raven-haired woman proudly said as Hilda only silently nodded in agreement. What they hadn't noticed was that the truffles bubbled and gagged as eyes formed on some of them, and mouths on the other, as well as one which held an octopus tentacle for some unknown reason.

"Let's finish this up by wrapping them up in some fancy wrapping paper! I'll even add a bow! Oh! We also need to add a note so he knows who it's from!"

Indeed, what the woman said was true but wasn't she a bit too excited for this?

_"I'm very glad they only do this silly tradition once a year. However...Giving a present to Young Master's contractor? Ridiculous! Ah, but I must also make some for Master Beel as well." _thought Hilda, who was exhausted after giving her "all" into these "specially-made" chocolates or whatever. Once she gave it to him, it would be over and done with. Capiche.

However, there was this one feeling Hilda could not identify that came from within her heart. It was the same feeling that she felt for master Beel, only stronger and with a hint of...blah. The wet nurse did not have any time to waste thinking about a silly feeling. What was important now, was that she needed to think of something to write to Oga Tatsumi, the man Baby Beel admired. She had thought of only writing

To; Tatsumi Oga

From; Hildegarde.

However, Misaki was not happy with only that. The former Red Tails leader aspired for excitement, color, charm, poetry, and not to mention...ROMANCE!

After only glancing at Hilda's words, she threw it into the trash, and told her that she'd write it. However, what Hilda was oblivious to was what Misaki had written on it...

* * *

"Toujou Hidetora." Sadohara-sensei called out as he took attendance.

"Busy." The high school student replied as he hit his new high score on a new game he had just recently bought, Scary cat C.H.A.R.M~!

"Tatsuya Himekawa."

"Shut the f*ck up." The rich man said as he combed his pompadour once more. "Can't you see i'm in the middle of a life and death situation?! One move and my hair'll fall apart, piece of shit."

Himekawa's "Best friend", Kanzaki, heard about what he had said and elbowed him as he began to comb his last strand of hair. It seems like what Himekawa said was true, as the hair had become all nice and silky again. Kanzaki smiled devilishly as Himekawa just sat there, darkness covering his eyes or more likely, his hair. They took the fight outside.

Of course, any teacher would go insane after this, but no, Sadohara-sensei learned to not pay attention to the little details in my story.

"Tatsumi Oga."

"Skipping now." The demonic man lead himself out the classroom as the baby behind his back began to make noises and cheer.

"O-okay...? Next, Aoi Kunieda."

"B-be right back!" Aoi replied as she ran out of the classroom and after Tatsumi (Oga).

"O-Oga!" Aoi shouted out as she caught up to him. She caught him by the shoulder but immediately pulled back with a blush on her face.

"Mmm? What do ya want?" Oga turned around, only to notice Aoi bending down and sticking out a nicely wrapped box with yellow and blue polka-dots on it.

"U-um...! If you don't mind, please accept this!" She closed her eyes as she was bending, afraid if he would reject her offering.

"Uh...? Okay, sure." He took the box of assorted chocolates from her and un-wrapped it.

From Aoi's side, the process of her mind went like this; Okay, sure. - I accept - I accept your feelings. (Truly weird if you ask me.)

"W-WHOAAAAAAAA!" Oga yelled in shock as a yellow light surrounded Baby Beel and him. "What are these godly chocolates?! Who made them?! They're so delicious!" Oga had gulped down the entire box, but saved one for Baby Beel, who gladly ate it.

"T-That would be me..." Aoi raised her hand shortly. She shifted her eyes and blushed slightly.

"OMG! You made these?!" he kept biting the box, wishing there were more.

"Y-yeah...and can I ask you for a favor?"

"Mmm? What is it?"

"Daa!"

"P-please don't accept anyone else's chocolates except mine!" She rolled her fists tightly and put them together on her chest as she stood straight up and stared straight into his eyes.

* * *

Hilda was in an abnormally good mood today. She was going to finally deliver her chocolates to Oga Tatsumi, The young master's contractor.

She was also glad that after 30 minutes, Misaki had finally finished writing the letter, instead of a note. Even Hilda herself read it, so it was alright.

As the blond turned around the corner, she saw something even she couldn't bear to hear.

"P-please don't accept anyone else's chocolates except mine!"

No, that wasn't what she didn't want to hear. It was the reply afterwards.

"? Sure."

* * *

**AN; Like it? Hate it? Review please! Anyways, sorry! I was just not cut out for writing but I just wanted to get it off my shoulders! Thanks~!**


	2. Letter!

**AN; Yo! Recently, I've had reviews telling me some very useful advice. Thanks for that! I'll try not to break apart the lines like that and I'll try to make it more interesting! Enjoy! R&R please! Oga will remain as Oga though in the speaking.^_^**

* * *

"? Sure, I guess." Oga replied as he threw the box into the garbage can. "Nobody ever gives me chocolates anyway(s)."

They stood there chatting noisily while Hilda was at least a few good meters away from them. Oga noticed a presence behind him, and judging by the deadly aura, it was definitely the demon maid. Oga spun around quickly to see what she wanted.

"W-What d'ya want, Hilda?" The nervous contractor asked brashly as Aoi stepped beside him, carrying Baby Beel in her arms. "Y-yeah! What **do **you want?" She stuttered on her words a bit, since she was talking to her so-called "Love Rival".

"Oh...nothing. Just...walking around? If that's what you **mortals** call it." Hilda horribly excused as she hid her hand-made sweets behind her back. Indeed, it was wrapped beautifully but it was nothing compared to Aoi Kunieda's chocolates taste. Plus, that woman always made food Oga preferred to eat over hers!

"? What's that behind your back?" Oga questioned as he swiftly appeared behind Hilda's back, revealing the object she had wished to be hidden.

"Chocolates?" He confusedly said. "Who're they for?" He grabbed it from the wet nurse and observed it. The wrapped box simply could not belong to Hilda! It was much too sparkling! As he looked at it more, he took notice of a piece of paper hanging from it, but right before he could look at what was written on it, he was drop-kicked in his "Precious Area" by the demonic woman.

"Don't...you...dare to touch it!" Hilda yelled as she quickly escaped through the window with her gift. She knew it was hopeless, yet she still took the chance to embarrass herself greatly! What a disgrace! She should've just given the present to the young master instead! How silly, this tradition was so useless and stupid!

As she jumped through the window, a terrible thing happened. It seems as though Misaki knew Hilda would have quickly retreated and purposely loosened the knot so the letter fell to the floor as Hilda had to secure her landing on the dirt. "Shi-!" Hilda began to curse her luck but was soon hushed as she was soon covered in dust, gravel and pebbles.

The letter stood out obviously with it's bright orange, neon green, and sky blue on it. Being the stupid idiot Oga Tatsumi was, he picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket.

"A-Ah! Oga, I thought I told you not to accept any gifts from anyone other than me...-" Aoi began to pout and complain but Oga had instantly interrupted her.  
"You only said if it was chocolates, not anything else, right?" He stared at her blankly, waiting for an answer.

"R-right..." Aoi agreed as she recalled her saying that. "But...!" Aoi could not argue as she knew the man she loved, was correct. Luckily, the class had all gotten into a fight about blah this and blah that and blah blah blah, so they could not hear the conversation their classmates had.

They continued just like that and soon after the incident, Oga and Aoi returned to the classroom. _"I'll read the note Hilda wrote on the way home but right now...I'm gonna fight like there's not tomorrow! HELL YEA!"_ and joined in on the dog pile the boys were making on Toujou.

* * *

**~After School~**

"Ah~!" Yawned Oga as he walked back to his house. "What a refreshing day~! First, the dog pile, next, everyone against me and Toujou, and then Boys Vs. Girls battle! Damn, Aoi was defeated instantly the second I touched her!" He stretched his arms up as Baby Beel shouted out a loud "Daa!".

As he recalled him and Toujou arm-wrestling, he heard some scrunching noises. He looked to see where the noise was being produced and noticed that it was coming from his pocket. He dug inside it and found the following;

- A cockroach's legs and wings.

- A dead grasshopper.

- Baby Beel's spare pacifier.

- 20 yen.

- Hilda's note.

Hrmm...Nothing out of the ordinary here...WAIT, WHAT?! 20 YEN?! He hardly ever had money! What friggin' luck he had today! But...? Oga soon figured out that Hilda's note made the scrunching noises. "Ah!" Oga remembered. He was supposed to read the note! Whoops! He opened up the neatly folded note and found out that it turned out to be a letter, just his luck...He couldn't read. Oh, but wait! Baby Beel could read! So...Oga just needed to ask Baby Beel to read aloud to him, simple as that!

"Baby Beel, can you **PLEASE **read this letter to me?!" Oga shoved the letter in the infant;s face and as soon as Baby Beel saw it, he began to read.

"Dabuh, Baba gau di da! Dada foof fou! Buh ba dah luh! Myah! Myah, myah, myah!...Da." Baby Beel began to sweat. Sure, he knew how to read, but he could not process his brain to such an amount of words!

"Mmm...I see. You've tried your best, Beel!" Oga gave a thumbs up to his child(?)

As Baby Beel took a nap on his contractors back, still tightly hanging on, Furuichi appeared out of no where and began to make a ruckus.

"Wait right there, bastard!" The silver-haired man shouted as he stopped Oga in his tracks. "Huh?" It took Oga a few minutes to recognize who it was. "...Oh. It's just you. Don't try to scare me like that, idiot!"

The demonic man hit Furuichi on the head real bad. "Ouch! Shit! That hurt, dammit! Ah! Asshole! Don't side track me from what I was trying to say!"

"Ah? What were you trying to say then?" Oga _kindly asked_. "Damn you!" Creep-ichi cursed. "Getting lovey-dovey with Aoi-san while you already have a wife at home! PLAYER!" He pointed directly at his 'friend'.

"Hah? What're you talking abo-"

"PLAYER PLAYER PLAYER PLAYER! HE'S RIGHT HERE! HE'S CHEATING ON HIS WIFE!" Mob-ichi shouted out, spreading the word. Many people, who were on their way home, heard him and gossiped.

Oga, on the other hand, was not happy. In fact, he was fuckin' mad! "Shut the hell up, Furuichi!" Oga elbow-dropped his pal, and with that, the man fell to the floor of the streets. Soon after though, he revived.

As Baby Beel's contractor was solely focused on beating up Furu-chin, he remembered what he needed to ask of his fragile buddy. "Anyway(s), read this damn thing to me! I don't understand any shit that's written on it, dammit!" He harshly pushed the letter into Furuichi's face.

Furuichi brushed himself up, and soon after, began to read. "Ah. Before I read, do you want me to mimic Hilda's voice?" He was punched in the face and took it as a yes. Furuichi began to read it.

_Dear Oga, _

_I know this may be a lot to ask for, but please eat these hand-made chocolates. If you don't, I'll just shove'em down your throat._

_I know Aoi Kunieda will give you some as well, and it will probably taste **a bit **better than mine, but at least take a bite out of one or give it to the young master, who_

_I prefer more than you. Why, you ask? Most likely because he is perfect in every way...However, you have **some **imperfect points that similarly attract me, the same_

_way the Young Master attracts me, except... a bit more. **JUST A BIT. **Do you understand? Good. Your elder sister has helped me write this letter/note. You should_

_thank her deeply and bow to me respectfully like the sewer rat you are._

_Sincerely, Hildegarde._

As Furuichi finished, he proudly smirked and praised himself. "I'm great at mimicking right? Right." As for Oga, he just blankly stared. "Oi~ Oga? What's wrong with you? Oi!"

_Flashback from Oga's memory;_

"P-please don't accept anyone else's chocolates except mine!"

_"? Sure."_

He was sure there was something near him after he had said that...something blonde with black.

"Yo, Furuichi."

"Yeah?"

"Does something Blonde and Black remind you of anything?"

"Umm...Blonde...Black...HILDA! You can't mistake that blonde lock of beautiful hair and that gothic-lolita dress! Oh, but what about her underwear?! Monday, she wears white, Tuesday is-"

Furuichi was suddenly sent back into the wall with an amazing amount of force.

"Thanks Furuchin for the info, but don't talk about Hilda as if you know everything about her." For some reason, the thought of Furuichi talking about Hilda sickened him and made his attitude just sour from thinking about it. But now...He knew the exact reason why she never gave those monster chocolates to anyone.

_"Shit! She must've heard Aoi asking me not to accept any gifts and me saying yes!" _Oga thought as he raced back to his house, where Hilda currently stayed in.

Boy, what was he thinking...

* * *

**AN: Hai~! The story's not over yet! Please R&R and tell me what you think! Thanks and bye~!**


	3. Final Chapter

**AN; Okay, First thing I want to inform you guys of is that this is my first OgaXHilda Fanfic. I also notice I'm really stupid at writing after I read it twice. Please don't mind me though~! This might not make sense since I rushed this~! R&R minna~!**

* * *

_Recap;_

_"Shit! She must've heard Aoi asking me not to accept any gifts and me saying yes!" Oga thought as he raced back to his house, where Hilda currently stayed in._

_Boy, what was he thinking..._

* * *

As Oga raced back to his house, he entered the door and was welcomed by a great kick in the face by his older sister, Misaki. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" She yelled as her little brother was forced into the wall, blood gushing out of his head rapidly.

Oga, however, was still alive enough to curse. "Damn woman, what d'ya think you doing?! Attacking me for no fuckin' reason!" He was punched in the jaw this time, severely damaging his face.

"What do you think **_I'm_ **doing?! What do you think _**you're**_doing?! Making **HILDA **cry like that?! Hell, I don't think I've EVER seen her cry in my whole life!" She pointed her finger to stairs. "Go and apologize NOW, or you'll be getting it from **me**later!" Oga ran with god's speed up the stairs and in his room.

As he ran into his room, he discovered everything in a mess. The walls were scraped and some of the wood was left hanging. His clothes were ripped to shreds and spreaded all over the floor and not to mention, all his underwear was soggy with god who knows what.

His socks were all filled with butter, the toilet clogged, and all the drawers had all fallen over. Fallen? No. Purposely wrecked and thrown to the ground. Oga sighed. It was another of those Hilda Fits. He would have to borrow more money from his parents and steal some from Misaki.

As he scanned the room a second time, he spotted a giant, or rather small lump on his bed under the covers. _"I see you already Hilda..."_Oga sweated. He couldn't tell if Hilda purposely hid there just to cry, or was trying her best to hide from him.

"Y-yo...Hilda." Oga quietly said. Judging from how Hilda acted last time, the conversation was now rather awkward. One thing the contractor was sure of, was that the wet nurse would beat the crap out of him once she came out of the sheets. Sadly, Oga was proved wrong.

"Go away, Sewer Shit..." Hilda mumbled as she unfolded the sheets, turning her back towards Tatsumi. "Come on, why're you crying...? It's annoying as hell. Baby Beel's sleeping as well. With all that sniffing shit, he's gonna wake up." Oga couldn't think of anything else to say, since if he comforted her, he would be classified as a Furuichi, which was a nightmare for everyone in Ishiyama.

"It'd be nice if you learned how to comfort people for once, shithead..." The demonic woman whispered only so Oga could hear. The man blinked twice. Did he really just hear what he thought he had? Or was it a illusion? Either way, he was upset. He _**did**_know how to comfort someone! It was just not expected of him though! Everyone thought of Oga as Fierce, brutal, the no-mercy man! If someone saw him comforting a girl, how would his reputation be shaped then? Probably as a furuichi, a creep-ichi, and the most dreaded word of all...Urhgk!...CaRing...! Just the sound of that work made Oga want to throw up.

"I-I do too know how to comfort!" Oga finally protested. "It's just...! Anyways, forget about that! Why aren't you facing me? Your hair's down as well and you never forget to tie your hair unless you're in a _**extremely**_bad mood or a rare sad mood!"

"S-Stop your non-sense this instant, Oga Tatsumi...! I-I'll slaughter you if you don't!" She threatened but it was no use. Oga, who had enough of the spouted shit, placed the sleeping Beel on the floor and headed over to the bed Hilda was sleeping in. "No-! Wai-! Stop moving, Mortal! I've got a knife with me!" The wet nurse bluffed as she sweated, hearing each footstep the man took as he finally stopped at the side of the bed.

Hilda's breath stopped for a second as she hid her face in the sheets, hoping he would not try to see her face. Nice try, Hilda! Oga grabbed the sheets, blankets, and covers, and threw them next to Baby Beel.

"Stop hiding, Dammit! It's just going to be more troublesome!" Oga lectured as he tried o pull Hilda;s hands off of her face. The more Oga pulled, the more he realized how different the demonic nurse;s hands were compared to his own pair of hands. For example, Oga's were covered in bruises, scratches, blood, and were big, rough and sandy in texture. Hilda's hands however, were small, frail-like, soft, and smooth even though her hands were bathed in blood most of the time.

Coming back to reality, Hilda snapped forth. "Oh_, SURE!" _She exclaimed sarcastically. "As if this is as troublesome as hearing Aoi Kunieda asking you to just accept her chocolates and you saying yes!" Oga figured she would've brought that up, and the moment she let her guard down by complaining, he took her hands and pushed them down.

As Oga observed Hilda's face, he noticed her puffy eyes and a few tears that still lingered on the wet nurse's cheeks. "You're...**CRYING?!**" Shouted Oga as he fell to the floor in extreme shock with a harsh _thud. _True, his elder sister had told him she cried, but he didn't actually believe her until he really did see Hilda crying! Or well, what was left of it mostly.

"And what of it?" Hilda snapped back. "Demons are able to have emotions as well." She was still able to fight back, but she didn't really have the 'enthusiasm' to do it.

"I know that!" Oga fought back. "I just...wondered why you were crying in the **first **place!"

The demonic nurse sat up in bed and wiped away the remaining tears. "Fine, sewer rat. You really want to know that badly? I made chocolates for you, and I wanted you to eat it. I saw you chattin' with that Aoi Kunieda today. You said you wouldn't eat anyone else's shit."

"Where're they right now?" Oga asked.

"Where are what?"

"Your damn chocolates, woman." The man repeated, showing a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Kitchen. Cupboard B3." She replied. They had a secret code when it came to the kitchen, probably 'cause Beel would follow Oga and once he saw the snacks he would wipe out the entire food storage in there. Baby Beel never followed Oga when the code was said because it would be too confusing for a baby to remember such things. There were 100 codes!

Tatsumi rushed out of the room and down the stairs. He opened Cupboard B3 and there it was, in a red and green wrapping. It had a red bow on it, with candy canes everywhere. He took it out and threw it on the table, ripped it open, and dashed back up to his room.

"This it...?" He asked as he showed the box of chocolates to Hilda. "So what?" Answered Hilda as she crossed her arms.

He dumped the entire box into his mouth, chewed it twice, puked once, and finished by swallowing it. "Is...it seriously possible to make anything more disgusting than this?!" He wiped the remaining-s of barf of his face as he took some tinfoil out of his mouth.

"Than why'd you eat it, moron?!" She asked quickly. "You even made a promise with that Aoi Kunieda girl!"

"Promises can be broken," Oga answered. "Anyway...I ate it 'cause you were so depressed over one little thing! Do you know how hard it was to eat that shit?!"

"I'M ASKING YOU, IF IT WAS SO _HORRIBLE, _WHY DID YOU EAT IT ANYWAYS?!" She shouted loudly. Tears can streaming down her cheeks. Hilda took notice of this but no matter how much she wiped with her sleeve, it kept on flowing.

"Guh!" Oga did know how to comfort people, but he didn't know how to comfort a Hilda! He sat beside her in bed, and tried his best to stop her from crying. He lifted a finger near Hilda's eye and swept away a tear drop that threatened to fall.

"But...why did you decide to make me chocolates in the first place?" Tatsumi was eager to find out, since Hilda always made food that was alive.

Hilda thought for a moment, but finally answered.

"I...don't know..."

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU NOT KN-"

**"But,**While I made it, for some inexplicable reason, the thought of you came to my mind."

"Hilda...Y'know...I wasn't really thinking about the things I would have to lose if I promised Aoi to not accept anyone's chocolates, except hers."

"Hah? And what did you lose?"

"I lost the love of my...'Wife'." He said. This was a line his pal Furuichi taught him. Swooning his wife, lover, or girlfriend if it ever came to a situation such as this. Sure, it wouldn't work but it was worth a try...right?

It took a moment for Hilda to come back to earth and once she did, she blushed crimson red. "W-W-What the hell are you talking about, Oga Tatsumi?!"

Oga was taken aback by surprise. Hilda, **THE HILDA,**was blushing?! He got it. The world was going to end soon.

Hilda got out of bed and stood up. She took some chocolates she bought at a store from her bag and ate one.

"What the hell're you doing?" Oga eyed the blonde suspiciously.

"Do you know what you meant by saying You lost the love of your wife...?" She questioned him.

"N-no. Furuichi just told me to say that in this kind of situation."

The wet nurse bent down so Oga's face was just inches away from hers. "You know how you made that dull promise with that woman? I'll break it."

"I already did, but how are **_you _**gonna break that promi-?!"

Hilda's lips smashed against Oga's. As she kissed him, she swirled her tongue into his mouth. She forced him to swallow something and Oga pushed the blonde away.

"Wha-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN', DAMN WOMAN?!"

"I'm breaking the promise by giving you 'chocolate' just like you asked." The blonde smirked.

Oga ran out of his room, put his shoes on, and went out of the house, all while blushing like crazy.

"_DAMMIT! WHY'D THAT WITCH KISS ME?! I'M GONNA GO AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF FURUICHI!"_

**~MEANWHILE IN OGA'S ROOM~**

Hilda sat there on the bed, smiling devilishly.

_"I've got to ask Furuichi to teach Oga more sayings...!" _Hilda thought, eager for Oga's return.


End file.
